A Love for You - A ShionxAm fanfic (Happy Valentine's Day)
by mrd256
Summary: Am thought this was going to be a normal day, but it turns out, it was going to be a day she'd never forget.


**Hello all! Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to write a Chronoha fanfiction for the special day, but since I've already got a story going on about these two, I went with my next favorite shipping pair, Shion and Am. I don't feel like these two get enough attention, so here's a fanfic about them. :)**

It's a crystal clear morning; I lie sound asleep in my bed as the sunlight peers in through my closed curtains. I am awoken by the phone alarm on my night stand. I roll over and turn it off, then proceed to go open my curtain. When I do, the warm sun shines on my face, "Good morning, everyone." I say to myself.

I leave my room to get started on my morning routine, first waking up Luna. I enter her room not even trying to be quiet and she lies on her sprawled out on her bed, not even under the covers. I walk over to her window and throw open the curtains, but she still doesn't wake up. I sigh in annoyance; Luna's always been a pain when it comes to waking her up. I just decide to just push her out of bed. I do, and she falls onto the floor with a load thump. "Ugh… what was that for Am?" she asks me still half asleep.

"We seriously need to set you an alarm." I tell her and leave the room.

"Good morning to you too…" I hear her say as I leave.

I cook us breakfast, and then we get ready for our typical day of idol training. We later arrive at the studio where we practice and our manager greets us, "Hey girls, how are you doing today." I simply toss him an annoyed glace, our manager's always been kind of a creep…

"We're doing fine." Luna answers giving him that kind smile she always wears.

"Ah good, go ahead and get changed, we'll begin practice in a few minutes." He tells us and Luna and I head into the back room to change into our uniforms and then the stage to practice.

Several hours pass and practice is almost over for the day. Luna and I finish up our routine and our manager applauds us, "Bravo girls! Bravo! What a splendid performance!"

"Thank you sir." I thank him.

"Alright take five you two. We'll tweak a few things in a few minutes and we'll be done for today." He tells us jotting something on his clipboard and walks off. Luna and I grab our water bottles and sit on the edge of the stage chatting about practice and typical girl things. Just then our manager comes back in, "Oh, you have a visitor as well." I look to see who it is and a tall blonde boy with crystal blue eyes steps into the room.

"Shion!" I shout, shocked that he's here.

"Hey, good to see you Am." He tells me waving a hand at me.

"Wh-what are you doing here…?" I stutter slightly embarrassed and rubbing my index fingers together.

"I came to watch you practice." He explains and Luna bumps me on the shoulder.

"Hey Am, he specifically said you," she whispers in my ear, "is there something going on between you two?" I flinch back.

"N-No, of course not." I could feel my face burning up as I say this, but it's all a lie. In truth, I'm deeply in love with Shion, but there's no way I could tell Luna since she'd probably get really upset.

Soon, our manager comes back in, "Alright girls let's finish up." He tells us then looks over a Shion, "You're welcome to stay and watch if you want." He tells him and he bows.

"Thank you kindly." Shion says and takes a seat in the chairs lined up in the room.

Practice goes smoothly, well mostly. The entire time I could feel Shion's eyes on me as I performed. It felt kind of awkward, but at the same time I felt more obligated to give it my all to not look like a dunce in front of him. When we finish our routine, the manager applauds us once again, "Splendid girls, absolutely splendid. I can't see any more ways to improve. I think you're ready for the performance next week."

"Thank you sir." I thank him for his feedback, but I still feel Shion's eyes looking at me. Luna and I head back into the back room and change back into our normal clothes.

"Good job today Am." She tells me.

"Thanks!" I say back. I then feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out and see that I have a text message, from Shion?! I open it and it reads 'Come see me outside the building.' "Ah, I'm going to take off early. Bye Luna." I say and dash out of the room.

I walk outside the building and I see Shion waiting for me just at the street light. "So what did you want to see me about?" I ask him.

"Are you free right now?" He asks me with a hand on his chin.

I glance around as I'm nervous to make direct eye contact, "Ah… yeah…? Why what's up?"

He takes my hand and holds by his waist and my face starts burning again. "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date." He says with a lot of confidence and my heart starts pounding. Shion's asking me on a date?! I thought he hated me for what I did to him. I look him in the eyes and I feel a kind charm coming from him. I hold my free hand over my chest and proceed to answer him.

"S-Sure. I'd love to." I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Great, then let's go." He tells me and starts walking, still holding my hand, and I follow after him.

We walk down the street hand-in-hand with him leading the way. To be honest, I feel kind of awkward holding hands with him in public, but I try to deal with it to the best of my ability. "So where are we going?" I ask him.

"Somewhere special." He tells me and I start to get really curious.

We soon arrive at a really fancy restaurant, a place, from the looks of it, only rich people could afford. We walk inside and the man at the counter greets us, "Welcome young ones."

"A table for two please." Shion tells him. The man then grabs two menus from his booth and we follow him to a table. We sit down at the table sitting across from each other and look over the menu.

"Everything here is kind of expensive." I state, and I mean really expensive! The cheapest thing I could see on there was 48000 yen (approx. $450)!

"Don't worry, I'll pay for everything." Shion reassures me, "Order anything you'd like." Then a wait greets us.

"Good evening you two." He says, "What can I get for you?"

"We'll start with an appetizer of Fugu and two sodas." Shion places our order and the waiter jots down the order and heads off to the kitchen. The two of us just sit there looking at the menu trying to decide what to eat. "You're eyes are really beautiful today." He tells me. When I look at him, he has a slightly seductive look on his face.

"Th-Thanks…" I thank him bashfully. The two of us try to make conversation, but he keeps complimenting me every chance he gets. What's up with him? Eventually the waiter comes back with our appetizer and drinks.

"Sorry for the wait." He says and places the dish in front of us. "Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yes, I'll have the Wagyu Beef well-seasoned." He orders and then looks at me waiting for me to order.

"I'll have the same thing." I tell the waiter and he takes our menus and heads back to kitchen. I then grab my chopsticks and go to eat the Fugu but Shion grabs my wrist causing me to flinch in panic.

"Wait!" He shouts. He grabs his chopsticks and picks off the piece and smells it, and then nibbles on it. "Alright it's safe*." He tells me and I start eating as well.

We eat about half the plate and then the waiter comes back with our main course. After we eat, the waiter hands us our bill. I look at it and I almost choke on my food seeing the price. "653000 YEN?!" (About $6100). I look at Shion wondering how he's going to pay such a ridiculous price, but he simply pulls out his wallet and hands the waiter his card. Oh yeah, Shion's the head of the Kiba foundation, of course he's got a ton of money.

We finish up and leave the restaurant, by then it's already night time. "Well I should get going," I tell Shion, "it's been fun." But before I could even walk off, he grabs my hand again stopping me.

"Not yet," He tells me and when I look back, his hair is shadowing out his eyes. "There's still one place left I want to take you."

He takes me to a small pond in a clearing in the middle of a forest. "Here we are." He tells me and we sit down just beside the lake.

"So… what do you want to do here?" I ask him as I sit beside him.

"I thought we could sit here and star gaze for a while." He explains and lies down in the grass and I lie down next to him. We sit there for a while just staring at the stars with only the sound of the crickets and the city in the distance.

Eventually, Shion takes my hand again. "Shion…" I call him out and he looks at me, "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me… after what I did to you as Ace." I worry what his reaction might be, but he simply holds my hand tighter.

"It's true that I did hate you for that… but I knew you were just doing it for your parents," He tells me. My parents, still in the hospital after the accident years ago… "So I forgive you." Shion paid for my parent's operation so they could recover. A wave of emotion flows over and I feel a tear run down my cheek.

"Thank you…" I tell him and I start to cry even more, "Thank you so much Shion…" I hold his hand even harder than he was holding mine. Just then, he stands up and pulls me up with him. Before I can even ask him what he's doing, he grabs me around my waist and we jump into the pond. We emerge from the water and now I'm somewhat angry because I'm soaking wet and my clothes turned semi-transparent. "What did you do that for?!" I yell at him, but before I could even finish, he puts his finger on my lips.

"You look more beautiful than before." He tells me and pulls me against his body. My heart is pounding, not just from the position, but also from what he said. "And you're welcome Am." He continues about my parents. He then starts stroking the back of my head and locking his eyes with mine.

"Shion… I…" I try to tell him something important, but before I could even finish, he kisses me on the lips. I'm both happy and surprised at the same time. I could feel myself melting his arms as we embrace each other tightly. We kissed for what felt like an eternity, until we finally separate. "Shion… I love you…" I confessed and he holds me even tighter.

"I love you too Am." He says and kisses me again. We sit there together, knowing this was a night neither of us would forget.

 **And done! What did you think? I support ShionxAm a lot, but ChronoxTokoha is my main ship. I'll have the next chapter for Chrono & Tokoha's Long Date tomorrow. Look forward to it.**

 ***Fugu can be an extremely dangerous Japanese dish if prepared incorrectly, so that's why Shion checked it.**


End file.
